


Something More Than Friends

by black_tea



Series: Garak and Bashir: Related Works [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After enjoying each others companionship for several years, Garak decides to throw at least some of his caution to the wind, and Julian discovers he is curious about more than just the Cardassian's past. Comes before 'Worst Kept Secret.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote two short fics about the beginning part of their relationship more for practice than anything else, but now I really want to expand on that, so here goes...

Garak shifted the silky fabric in his hands as he carefully picked out the organic whirling design with careful stitches of gold thread interspersed with small shimmery white beads. He sat absorbed in his task. Many jobs could be completed quickly and with relative ease thanks to technology. However, there would always be those tasks that required a skilled hand combined with needle and thread to complete. As tedious and picky as detail work might seem to the uninitiated, he actually enjoyed this type of thing. While he had hardly planned to spend the remainder of his life stuck on a chilly space station sewing clothing, he did take professional pride in his work and enjoyed having the chance to really show off once in a while.

The lights in the now closed shop cast a warm glow over samples of fabric and racks of completed garments. By Human and Bajoran standards, the shop was dimly lit, but Garak found the break from the incessant glare that normally filled the station to be a relief. _Now if I could only do something about the temperature_. He could alter the thermostat to an extent, but some enterprising nonCardassian soul had fixed it to fall within a specific range that was just not quite warm enough to be comfortable. He sighed, but quickly put the matter out of his head. Truth be told, he could not muster up a sour mood – it had been a good day. Namely he and Julian met for lunch, which was enough to vastly improve any day no matter how tedious it had otherwise been.

Garak paused to rethread the needle and carefully inspect his work. He smiled; it was coming along quite nicely. His thoughts began to drift back to the young Human, as they seemed to do more and more these days. Julian who had an appreciation for actual conversation and not just the inane small talk that so many seemed to consider interesting discourse. Julian who was attractive in that exotic way some members of other species managed to be. Julian who could be a little naïve – a mix of youthful enthusiasm and Starfleet optimism, but who was none the less intelligent. Watching him grow from newly graduated cadet into his role on Deep Space 9 had been fascinating to observe. Julian who had seen him at one of his lowest points and had refused to be driven off (the whole episode still made Garak uncomfortable to look back on). Julian who had unreservedly offered his forgiveness…

_Elim, at least try to pay attention or you shall never finish this._ He scolded himself. In actuality, he had made good progress despite his mental wanderings.

 * * *

“Garak?” Julian asked from the door.

He looked up with a slight smile. “Ah, doctor, I was just thinking about you.”

Julian regarded him quizzically. “Oh?” he asked, but when Garak made no move to clarify that statement, the Human moved on. “I hope I’m not interrupting you. I found that book I had been wanting to loan you.” He held up the small isolinear rod.

“And here I was thinking you might want a replacement for that dreadful uniform they foisted on you.” He gave Julian’s clothing a pointed look, and then continued, “no interruption at all, and thank you my dear. You are more than welcome to sit down.” He motioned to a stool shoved back in the corner with his free hand.

Julian retrieved the empty seat and pulled it over to where his friend sat working.  He leaned over for a closer look as the glittering thread and beadwork caught his eye. “That is really beautiful. I’m impressed.” he said.

“Why thank you.” Garak smiled with genuine pleasure. “I admit it’s been much more enjoyable than some of my other orders of late. I try to talk my customers out of their more egregious choices, but alas, there is a limit to what one can do when faced with someone who is dead set on what they want.”

Julian seated himself on the stool and hooked his feet around the bottom rung. He himself would never have been able to do any kind of intricate work in such low lighting, but Garak had much better vision in low light, just as Julian had a greater auditory range than the Cardassian. Their surroundings felt comfortable, though. For him (though not for Garak) it was pleasantly warm, and the soft lighting helped push all thoughts of work right out of his head.

“I’ve had some patients in my time with similar stubborn streaks.” he smirked.

Garak gave him an innocent look. “Why, that must make things terribly difficult for you.”

“Never a dull moment.” Julian agreed. He sat for a while watching Garak in fascination. His shorter thicker fingers where incredibly nimble, and he worked away as if the task at hand was a simple easy matter. If Julian had been armed with the needle, he would’ve had the whole thing in a hopeless mess in less than five minutes. His eyes flicked upwards to his friend’s face. He enjoyed seeing Garak like this – genuinely relaxed, his expression unguarded. It didn’t happen often, particularly in public places, but when alone, he was sometimes afforded a glimpse of the man underneath.

Whatever Garak had suggested to the contrary, Julian held few illusions about the Cardassian. He didn’t need to know all the sordid details of his life before exile to be able to form a fair idea of what the man had been capable of, but small moments like this reaffirmed the fact that there were shades of light amongst the dark. Just as there was more to himself than his genetic enhancements. They both kept their fair share of secrets, and it always intrigued him to try and tease out Garak’s, but it wasn’t necessary for their friendship for him to see into every shadow on the other man’s soul.

 * * *

Every so often Garak’s eyes flicked over to his Human companion who sat watching raptly. He smothered an amused smile. He couldn’t imagine what was so interesting about a man sewing, but then this commonplace activity for Garak was foreign to his friend. One of Julian’s light brown hands fiddled absently with the rod that contained who knew what. He wondered idly what the texture of Julian’s skin felt like. It seemed, or at least what little he could see of it, soft and inviting. While he had always been tactile when it came to the young man, cloth had formed a barrier between Garak’s hand and Julian’s flesh. 

Before his misadventure with Odo in the Gamma Quadrant thoughts such as these would’ve been promptly squashed. Granted upon initially meeting Julian, he had hoped for friendship and a dose of causal sex on the side, but the more he came to know the Starfleet officer the more he recognized the idea as problematic. He cared for the young man too much, and a serious romantic entanglement meant risk – or so he had been taught and believed most of his life. But now… there was no Obsidian order left. Even if the organization still existed, he could no longer say with certainty that he was capable of carrying out all the duties he had once eagerly performed. And of course, exile continued. It now seemed pointless to deny himself the very thing that could make life living here more than an endless grind. Of course, this was all contingent on Julian being amenable to the idea…

“Do you have any experience with Cardassian theater?” Garak asked him, breaking the companionable silence.

“No I haven’t.” he replied. He gave Garak what would’ve been a sly smile had Julian been capable of such a thing. “I can perhaps guess some of the themes.”

“Hmmm… perhaps.” The Cardassian unhelpfully replied. “I do have a number of well known plays, if you’re interested of course.”

“Since I foisted Shakespeare on you, I suppose fair is fair.” He gracefully acquiesced.

“Come by my quarters tomorrow evening, and I’ll give them to you.” Garak suggested, knowing that unless something needed his immediate attention, the Human was likely to dawdle there and talk, and Garak certainly had something he wanted to talk about in private.

Julian nodded, cheerful at the prospect of an evening spent with a friend. “Sounds great.” He looked regretfully at the clock on the wall. “Tomorrow then.” he said, unfolding his lean frame and standing up. He held out the rod cradled on his palm. Garak picked it up, his fingers briefly brushing against the warm hand.

“Tomorrow.” he agreed.

 * * *

“Let me guess, this is somehow going to turn into a story about loyalty to the state.” Julian said staring at the rod as if able to divine its contents by simply looking at it.

“Well, that does play a part, yes. That is the most important factor in the lives of Cardassians. However, I think you might find the protagonist interesting. He had to overcome a great deal of hardship in his life before attaining a successful political career.” Garak told him.

They were seated side by side on Garak’s sofa, Julian turned half sideways with his left arm resting on the back in order to look at his friend. “Well, I’ll give it a try at least.” he said.

“An open mind is all that I ask for.” Garak smiled. He thought for a moment, and then reached out and took Julian’s hand in his own, pulling it closer in order to study it.

Julian regarded him quizzically. He wasn’t sure what had grabbed Garak’s interest, unless the Cardassian was about to start flirting with him again. Flirtatious behavior had been commonplace at the beginning of their acquaintance, and then dropped off to a level that seemed to simply be Garak being Garak and not a serious endeavor. Lately, it had intensified again. Not that it bothered Julian, but he wasn’t sure what it meant and asking Garak anything outright usually yielded nothing in the way of useful information.

“Humans are interesting creatures.” he finally said. “You are undoubtedly a very successful species. Yet you tend to be physically unimposing – not terribly big, nothing to protect your vital parts. You could do very little damage with your teeth or nails…”

Julian regarded him with amusement. “Luckily teeth and claws are not our main defenses.”

“No of course not – no more than they are ours. Not now, anyway. But think back to your earlier history.” He ran his thumb idly in slow circles over the back of Julian’s hand. “Humans were quite fearsome – brutal even.”

“Perhaps we were overcompensating.” he joked, wondering if he should take his hand back, yet not really wanting to. Clearly this conversation was just an excuse, and he wanted to see where Garak was going with this.

“Really, we survived and flourished through intelligence and cooperation. There’s a reason why we’re social animals – we can accomplish much more…in groups.” His breath hitched for a moment and he could feel his belly tighten as Garak drew a finger across his palm as his thumb caressed the underside of his wrist.

“I’m sorry, have I overstepped?” He asked, now holding Julian’s hand between his two palms.

“Erm, no…not exactly.” Julian dithered caught between conflicting thoughts. _This was just an excuse to get hold of my hand. He’s flirting with me. I should take my hand back now…no that felt good. Should that feel good?_ “Well, I mean that feels good, but I’m not sure why…”

The Cardassian’s eyes gleamed in amusement. “Most likely because the sense of touch is important, therefore hands are very sensitive.”

Julian shook his head to clear it. “That’s not what I was asking, and you know it.”

“Do I?” Garak replied in his usual infuriating manner. He regarded the Human with interest as he waited for Julian to explain what he already clearly knew.

He gave in with an aggrieved sigh. “I meant I’m not sure why you’re sitting here playing with my hand.”

“Well, why do you think? Am I really that opaque?” Garak asked, patting the slender light brown hand.

“Most of the time, yes. This time, no, and I have the feeling I’ve been set up. Giving me that play to read was just an excuse.” He regarded his friend suspiciously, but without rancor. In actuality, he found the entire conversation amusing.

“See, you _are_ learning.” Garak beamed at him.

“Ok…Garak, but why exactly, are you flirting with me?” he asked trying to sound serious, but his mouth twitched, giving him away.

“That is nothing new, surely.” The Cardassian pointed out.

_Thank you, Garak, for yet another enlightening response._ “But it’s been awhile since you seemed at all serious about it.” he said. “And I don’t recall you ever being quite this…physical.”

“Things change over time, you know.” he replied. “And you do have to admit hands are nice. As you so aptly pointed out earlier this,” he turned his hand over palm up and ran his fingers from the top of the wrist to Julian’s finger tips, “feels good. They are a part of the body that is typically uncovered, and is not so intimate a place that a touch would be conflated with being,” he hunted for the word he wanted, “groped.” He studied Julian closely. “And I have noticed that throughout our little exchange, you never asked for it back.”

Julian actually flushed at that, feeling like he had been caught at something. He also lacked a ready explanation. Yes, his caress was pleasant, Julian’s curiosity was piqued, and he felt flattered rather than offended, but there was more too it – somewhere down deep, the thought of being intimate with Garak was a pleasing one, but he didn’t know how to put that into words. It didn’t even exist as a fully formed conscious thought yet, so all he could do was sit and stare at his friend while every thought and feeling flashed across his face for Garak to easily read.

The Cardassian shook his head in mock exasperation. “Really Julian, you always give things away with your expression. Everything you think runs right across your face.” He let go of Julian’s hand, but only to slide his hand up to his elbow, grasping him and applying a gentle pressure encouraging him to move closer. Julian obliged him, scooting over so that their knees almost touched. “There my lovely boy.” he murmured as he cradled Julian’s face in his hands, caressing his cheek with a thumb.

The Human knew were this was heading and made no move to object, to stop it, to pull away. _Why should that be strange?_ He asked himself. _We’ve been friends for years, and we’re both adults. There’s nothing wrong with two adults enjoying each other physically._

Julian leaned forward a little, bringing his face closer to Garak who closed the final bit of distance and pressed his lips to the Human’s in a pleasant soft kiss. They broke apart, but with their faces a mere few inches from each other. This time Julian pressed his mouth against Garak’s, letting the tip of his tongue have a little taste of the Cardassian. Garak smiled against his lips and teased Julian’s mouth open in a deep sensual kiss. Julian closed his eyes and made a soft little sound of pleasure, all the tension suddenly leaving his body. He felt Garak’s arms slide around him, pulling their bodies against each other.

“You like this, don’t you.” the Cardassian said, his voice barely more than a whisper, his breath warm against Julian’s cheek.

“God, yes.” Julian replied, letting his tongue play against Garak’s for a moment.

“Enough that you would want to do this again, with me?” he asked.

“Yes, very much so.” he gently stroked Garak’s glossy hair, which turned out to be soft and silky in texture and kissed him again.

At that point they both reluctantly pulled apart and straightened up. A part of Julian was disappointed and wanted more. His more rational side conceded that it was probably wise. He needed time to think, to process what had just happened, and he couldn’t do that with Garak’s arms around him and Garak’s tongue in his mouth. When they parted for the evening it was with an embrace, and Julian’s promise to read the play. Of course, now he had extra incentive to do so.

 


	2. Explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian wants to know just how physically different Garak really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I really like about this pair is how different they look from each other. I imagine it would be interesting for them too. 
> 
> I pushed to go ahead and get this chapter done and posted since my very old computer is threatening to go into meltdown mode. So enjoy a few days early.

Julian couldn’t help wonder what the Cardassian looked like underneath his trousers and thick tunics. How much of his body utilized protective scales, and what parts skin? Did his scales vary in texture? He knew the ridges that ran down the neck and over the shoulders were very sensitive to touch, but did he have other places that reacted similarly to a caress? He could have lied to himself, let his inner voice excuse his curiosity as being purely scientific, and readily available information on Cardassian physiology _was_ difficult to come by. He had treated Garak during the episode with the implant, but that had involved his head, not other… parts. But Julian lacked Garak’s skills when it came to spinning tales of dubious truthfulness, and he well knew that the curiosity over his friend’s physical appearance had nothing to do with science or medicine and everything to do with the desire to give and receive pleasure.

The thought made him flush which was odd since he typically experienced very little shyness when it came to sex. Then again, Garak was most certainly not like any of his previous lovers -- older, a good deal stronger than himself, physically different (though how far that extended, Julian couldn’t be completely certain), and definitely less predictable. He wondered how his unclothed body would appear to the Cardassian. He supposed he must look more than a little odd, but then Garak clearly did not find what he could see and feel of him off putting.

Julian shifted in his seat and resolutely shoved these inconvenient thoughts out of his head. He had work to do, it was no time to be thinking about how nice Garak’s lips felt against his throat or his hands as they ghosted over the contours of his body, and how much better it would feel if there weren’t any clothes in the way… _Julian!_ He mentally scolded himself. _There is a time and a place, and this definitely is_ not _it._ He could only imagine what the Bajoran medics that worked under him would think if they could see his thoughts. _They would probably be horrified._

_I am not going to behave like a hormone-addled teenager._ Of course, he had a reputation of that kind anyway, but he was a grown man, a capable professional, and he could act like one… at least until the end of his shift. He groaned inwardly. This was going to be a very long day.

 * * *

Music appreciation became the official excuse for more time spent together privately. They had begun to dig up examples of music from the different species that commonly passed through the station and listened and discussed them together. Of course such evenings started out innocently enough – any observer would simply think them friends enjoying each other’s company. But then they would find themselves sitting closer and closer together until their legs or shoulders touched. Then Julian would find himself cuddled up against the Cardassian, or sometimes seated on his lap. He spent one evening sprawled out on top of the other man. Garak had just enough padding to act as a comfortable pillow. A year ago he would never have imagined taking such a liberty, but Garak seemed to genuinely welcome Julian’s affection and enjoy their physical closeness.

That night found him leaning against Garak tucked in the crook of his arm. Every so often Garak would press a kiss to his forehead or rub his upper arm.  Julian felt the warm glow start within him that went hand in hand with the contact they now shared. The little repeated attentions, however, stoked the feeling from embers to fire within his lower belly and groin. He found himself rubbing one hand over the Cardassian’s upper thigh. He caught Garak’s jaw gently in his hand, and pressed a kiss to his mouth, only what he intended to be soft and sensual came out more along the lines of hard and hungry. It was as if, after tamping down all his inappropriate thoughts earlier in the day, all the pent up feelings and arousal came pouring out now. Garak naturally did not at all protest and shifted both himself and Julian around to make things more comfortable.

Julian’s fingertips traced the pattern of scales along his neck. He tried to keep his hands off the ridges themselves, not wanting to grope the other man. Well, he actually _did_ want to grope him, but wasn’t certain it was wise at that juncture. They finally broke a part and Julian was left panting for a few moments and wanting more. Garak began placing kisses along his neck, his lips soft, the touch of his tongue making Julian squirm. He pulled the collar of Julian’s shirt down and experimentally tasted and then lightly nibbled at the exposed flesh before sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Julian’s breath caught, and then released in a shaky exhale.

Garak’s expression as he sat back and studied his face could only be described as smug. He ran a thumb over Julian’s parted lips only to have it gently captured between the young man’s teeth, his tongue running over the digit. “Delightful.” he said. “You are so beautiful when you’re like this.” He pressed his lips against Julian’s forehead in a lingering kiss.

The Human released his thumb and ran the tip of his tongue along the webbing in between thumb and forefinger. The Cardassian couldn’t repress the shiver that ran through him. Julian straightened up and attempted to reassert some sort of control over his body, which was attempting to seize the reigns and gallop quickly away without his brain or any kind of common sense. “I’m glad you think so. I couldn’t help but wonder how I look to you.”

Garak looked mildly surprised, and then laughed. “My dear, do you _really_ think I’d be engaging in these sorts of activities with you if I found you unattractive?”

Julian shrugged. “Well, no, probably not.” he said a bit sheepishly. “But you can never really see yourself through someone else’s eyes. Only guess.”

Garak considered that for a moment. “True, but I would change that to ‘educated guess.’ Some things are easily enough inferred. Besides,” he added with a wicked glint to his eyes, “that goes both ways, and considering the things you were doing with your mouth just now, it is not a stretch to say that you clearly do not find my appearance repulsive.” He lowered his voice and inclined his head closer to Julian. “You looked like you were about to tackle me, or perhaps you would rather I pin _you_ down?” He traced the curve of Julian’s ear and down his jaw with a fingertip watching his reaction. “Yes, I rather think you would like that.” The human quivered at his touch, and Garak brought his mouth closer to his ear. “To feel me on top of you… _inside_ of you.”

Julian really did attempt to say something at that juncture, but the only thing that came out was a little whimper. The part of him still capable of rational thought promptly engaged in a pitched battle with his increasingly rebellious body. He reached out and placed his hands on Garak’s shoulders, avoiding squeezing the sensitive ridges, and with his head down _not_ looking at him, attempted to pull himself at least somewhat together. He could practically feel the amusement rolling off the Cardassian who was obviously deriving a great deal of enjoyment from teasing his Human companion.

After a few moments Julian sat up, and regarded his friend carefully. “I feel at a disadvantage.” he finally said.

“Oh, how so?” Garak asked, clearly waiting to see what he would do next.

“It seems, in this situation anyway, you have figured out more about me than I know about you.”

His mouth quirked itself into a smirk. “Oh, you mean I have come to realize that you like having your throat sucked on, and enjoy using that warm lovely mouth of yours.” He paused for a moment. “And being told what filthy things I want to do to you makes you hard. I believe that is the term you Humans use.”

Julian flushed hotly. _So he did notice that. Of course he would. Garak notices everything._

“Sorry, my dear.” Garak smiled. “That thing that passes for a uniform does not hide your …excitement.”

“Yes, and anyway,” he shook his head to clear it, “I would be very interested in knowing what it is that you like, besides teasing me.”

The Cardassian seemed pleased by this question and not the slightest bit shy. “Ah, I see. I forgot that the good doctor does not see many Cardassian patients.”

“No he does not, and the one he does see is a pain in the rear.” Julian smirked. “Besides, some things aren’t exactly covered in medical texts.” he pointed out, tugging on the hem of Garak’s tunic.

“My, how impatient.” Garak commented, watching Julian’s hands.

“Yes, well, it’s been one of those days.” he said.

Garak just looked at him for a moment before an amused expression spread across his face. “Oh really? Were you having a difficult time keeping your mind on your work? I hope I wasn’t the cause of your distraction. Your medical assistants would be quite shocked if they knew.”

“If they saw me right now, they’d probably pass out.” Julian affirmed. “You’d think with all the time you’re taking, you don’t want me to take your shirt off.”

“Trust me, I am more than happy to oblige you in this, and I am assuming that you’ll let me return the favor?” The mischievous glint had returned to his eyes, as he quickly and easily shrugged out of the garment that had baffled Julian’s attempts.

The Human made an appreciative noise as he stared, fascinated. Scales ran down the sides of his neck, over his shoulders, outside upper arms, and collarbones and around the tear shaped impression on his upper chest. They became smaller and transitioned into skin around the smooth expanse of his belly. A line of scales decorated his sides up to the bottom of his ribs and down to where they were hidden by Garak’s trousers. Julian could see what appeared to be the end of another smaller ridge that ran down his hips similar to the ones that adorned his neck and shoulders.

He reached out to touch one of the larger scales on his chest, wanting to know what it felt like. They were tough, flexible and smooth to the touch, but not in the soft yielding way that skin was. “How sensitive are your scales?” he asked, curiosity fully piqued.

“Quite – though they offer protection, they do register pleasure and pain. A necessity really. Without a pain response, I wouldn’t know whether or not I had been damaged. Here, give me your hand.”

Julian obeyed and slipped his right hand into the Cardassian’s. Garak studied it for a moment, idly running a thumb down his fingers and over the nails before placing it on the back of his shoulders. “These right here are the strongest since they protect against blows from behind. They are also somewhat less sensitive, though I certainly know your hand is there.”

Julian snaked his left arm around the Cardassian, scooting forward slightly as he did so and ran it from the top of his shoulders down to the small of his back. The scales disappeared at the lower back, though there was a line of them that ran all the way down his spine. He felt Garak shift into his touch, and he leaned forward to place several little kisses on the older man’s mouth.

Garak moved Julian’s hand so that his fingers brushed against the ridge on his neck and shoulder. “You clearly know about these.” He said, half closing his eyes in pleasure as Julian first gently caressed and then slowly increased the pressure till Garak moaned softly creating an answering flicker of heat in Julian.

“This feels nice as well.” He guided his fingers to the tear shaped imprint on his chest, but Julian decided to do one better, and used his tongue to caress the area instead causing the Cardassian’s breath to hitch. He moved his hands to run over his belly, the skin cooler than his own. He was a touch thick about the waist, Julian noted with an amused affection, and it made him all the more inviting to press up against and pet. Curious to see if his assumption was correct, he dipped his fingers under the waistband of Garak’s trousers and ran them over the little ridge that ran down his hip. Julian was immediately rewarded with a startled noise as Garak pressed into his hand. “Ah, just as I thought.”

“Julian.” Garak made a strangled sound and gripped the young man’s body tighter.

Julian moved his hands back to his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. “What, don’t like to be teased?”

“Just remember, it’s your turn next.” he mock warned.

“Oh? Are you insinuating that I have no self control?” Julian asked, sitting back so he could see Garak’s face.

The Cardassian made a huff of amusement. “Self control? You have hardly any that I can see. But that’s all right, my dear. I find your eagerness endearing. Now take off that shirt lovely boy.”

Garak watched as Julian slid out of the offensive jacket and peeled the shirt off over his head exposing the tan skin of his stomach and chest. “Beautiful.” he murmured as the shirt and jacket were deposited on the floor next to the sofa. It wasn’t that Cardassians didn’t have any exposed skin, but that _all_ of Julian’s body was soft. No scales, no ridges, not even any more fur than the bit of fuzz here and there that seemed to say ‘yes, the Human body really could grow fur if it wanted to, but it just can’t be bothered.’ He reached out and ran first the tips of his fingers and then the backs down his chest and belly, noting the little jerk he gave as Garak ran a fingertip around the cup of his navel.

He pressed the flat of his hand against his abdomen. “You are so warm.” he commented, enjoying the sensation of the hot silky skin under his hand.

“I suppose I do feel that way to you.” Julian replied in an unsteady voice. Garak covered the Human’s mouth with his own, tasting him, feeling him quiver under his hands. He let his fingers wander over to a nipple. He had never really understood the point of them on males, since they didn’t have any mammary glands. “Ah, I suppose they do serve a purpose after all.” he said with an air of discovery when Julian’s body arched into his touch and he let out a little whine of need. “How lovely.” he murmured as he rubbed and tweaked the little nub of flesh. He made sure to give the other one the same attention as Julian panted and pressed against him.

Garak kissed him again, long and deep as he ran his hands over his shoulders and back and down his sides, squeezing his hips, feeling the bone and muscle that lay close to the surface on the young man’s lean frame.  He reveled in Julian’s warmth and the feel of his hands as they stroked and fondled the places Garak had shown him. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched him in that way or submitted so eagerly to his own caresses. Now that he was reminded of just how good it felt, he was amazed that he had ever been able to go without.

His fingertips lingered just along the waistband of Julian’s trousers. He considered undoing them and giving the poor hard eager boy some relief when a message came through Julian’s combadge.

“Doctor Bashir…”

Garak felt the Human suddenly freeze against him. “Oh, no.” he murmured, his head resting briefly on the Cardassian’s shoulder.

“Please report to the infirmary.”

At that, he suddenly sprang into action, scrambling for the clothing that had been dumped over the side of the sofa. He nearly tipped off in his haste, and Garak quickly grabbed him by the waist to steady him.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” he replied back and began hastily pulling on his shirt.

“Ah, duty calls?” Garak inquired, disappointed, but also amused by Julian’s hopelessly rumpled state. “Here, wait. If you don’t slow down, you’ll end up with it on backwards.” He reached out and rearranged Julian’s shirt and handed him the jacket. “You don’t want everyone to think you were rolling around in bed with a paramour, do you?”

The young man tucked in his shirt, and stood with his back to Garak, clearly attempting to steady himself and will away the arousal he had been feeling only minutes before. “As long as you don’t touch me, I think I’ll be fine in a minute.” he said.

Garak, with some difficulty, tamped down his mirth. “ Well, you might want to smooth your hair down a bit.” he suggested. “I would try to help, but as you say…” He watched as Julian attempted to cover up the damage wrought by his Cardassian friend.

The Human took a deep breath. “Ok, I’m fine now, and I’ll see you at lunch.” He turned to give Garak a brief, but genuine smile and darted out the door.

The Cardassian sighed. It would’ve been nice to be able to continue their explorations, but he could be a patient man when necessity called for it. Even cut short, it had been a very enjoyable evening, hopefully the first of many.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Julian get some uninterrupted (and very welcome) time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it both ends and begins.

“And how are you feeling today, my dear?” Garak asked. “You look like you didn’t get much sleep.” Indeed, dark circles ringed Julian’s eyes. The Cardassian’s fingers twitched at the urge to reach out and gently touch the delicate skin. An impulse he resisted as it was hardly appropriate for the replimat.

“I didn’t. The patient will be ok – he was lucky. The accident could’ve been much worse.” He stifled a yawn. “Once my shift is finished, I’ll take a nap.”

He set down his fork (Garak noted that sleep deprivation had little affect on his rate of consumption), and regarded his friend with a soft rather fond expression. The kind of look Garak was still surprised to see bestowed upon him. “I really enjoyed last night, and I’m sorry it got cut short.”

“Yes, I know.” He smiled mischievously, unable to resist the opportunity to gently poke at his friend. “Your enjoyment was quite obvious.” Julian ducked his head and flushed at that. Garak continued, “Not to worry, I took great pleasure in your company as well. I assume there will be other nights?”

The Human nodded. “Of course. Tomorrow evening?” he suggested.

Garak thought for a moment before a smile stretched across his face. “Yes, that would be fine. After today, I should be ahead on most of my commissions.”

A look of relieved pleasure stole briefly across Julian’s face. “Something to look forward to then.”

The Cardassian nodded his agreement. “Yes, something to look forward to indeed.”

* * *

Julian managed to drag himself through the rest of his shift. Luckily long hours on little sleep were hardly unknown to him, and actively engaging his mind kept him alert enough. However, upon arriving back at his quarters he felt himself start to crash. He glanced at a clock. He had two and a half hours before he met Miles for another holosuite adventure.

He collapsed wearily onto his bed. He really did want to spend time with Miles, but he was also exhausted and completely distracted by the night before. However, he could hardly cut out on his friend – how would he explain that? If it had been someone along the lines of his usual type, Miles would understand. However, he didn’t think Miles would really want to know what he had been doing with the male Cardassian tailor and that he wanted to do it all again and more…so much more.

He had enjoyed their unhurried exploration of this new territory – the transition from friends to something more; the additional time spent together in private, the increased displays of affection, the realization that being with Garak in this way felt completely right.  But now a fire had been lit in Julian, and he physically needed the other man like an ache.

“You seem distracted tonight.” Miles said later that evening at the end of their holosuite escapade.

“I didn’t get much sleep.” Julian didn’t entirely lie. “There was a nasty accident unloading a freighter.”

“Ouch.” he replied sympathetically. “I heard about that this morning. No wonder you look tired.”

“A good night’s sleep will put thing to rights.” Julian said, omitting any mention of his current non-sleep involved preoccupation. While it was amusing to picture Miles’ face should he be apprised of the whole story, he was not yet prepared to deal with that level of awkwardness. Instead, Julian kept his evolving relationship with Garak to himself and turned his attention to the next evening.

 * * *

They kissed when Julian entered the Cardassian’s quarters, but as soon as Garak’s lips touched his own and his hand took possession of Julian’s waist, the Human found himself returning the gesture with far more gusto than a simple greeting normally required. The Cardassian let his hands roam over Julian’s back for a few moments before he pulled away, giving his backside a little pat.

“Poor boy, having to wait an entire two days.” Garak huffed in amusement. “One wonders how you survive.”

“Oh, I manage.” Julian replied. “I’m not that wanton. Really.” he added as Garak’s eyes danced with glee.

“Would you like to test that?” he said, his lips twitching upwards into a smile. “While I am not always right about everything, I am confident in what the results would be.” He reached out and caressed Julian’s cheek with his thumb.

Julian wrapped his arms around the Cardassian and pressed himself flush against him. “I can’t help it.” he said with a roll of his hips that rubbed his lower body against his friend’s. “You feel too good.” He felt Garak’s arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. “Besides, by picking on my libido, aren’t you insinuating that you don’t want this?” he teased.

Garak snorted. “I insinuated no such thing. Really my dear, how could I possibly resist such a beautiful young man wrapped around me?”

Julian felt lips soft and warm against his neck and then a sharp little bite. He let out a shaky breath as Garak continued to kiss and nip at his neck. “That’s nice.” he sighed.

“I know.” came the reply. “I can feel you poking me. To think, all it takes is a few love bites.” He slipped a hand down to gently rub at the front of Julian’s trousers. The Human helplessly pressed into his touch, rubbing against his hand.

Julian decided that Garak could laugh at him all he liked. This felt _good_ and held the promise of so many other delightful things. “Just you wait.” he breathed in the other man’s ear. “You won’t have any room to talk once I get your clothes off.”

“Oh, is that a threat, Doctor Bashir?”

“You can take it any way you like.” Julian replied, pausing to run his tongue along the exposed ridge at his neck.

“Let me suggest that standing here like this is not the best place for that sort of activity. Perhaps you might prefer somewhere a bit more comfortable?” Garak managed to disentangle himself enough from Julian to take a step back and size the young man up. He smiled then, and with one arm under his bottom and the other around his back, simply lifted the Human half over one shoulder.

Julian made a surprised sound at being picked up so easily. “How did you just do that?”

Garak carried him over to the bed and plopped him down. “I told you before, Cardassian’s are made of tougher stuff than Humans.” He quickly removed the jacket and shirt from an uncomplaining Julian. “Besides,” he sat down beside him and trailed his fingers over his ribs, “it’s not as if you carry extra weight.”

Julian’s skin tingled where fingertips had brushed lightly across it, and he leaned in wanting a taste of his mouth. Garak obliged to a point, peppering his lips with teasing little kisses and pointedly not giving Julian what he really desired. The Human made a frustrated noise and slid his arms about Garak’s shoulders, holding him in place and thrusting his tongue into his mouth for a deep passionate kiss. If his mouth hadn’t been engaged, he was certain Garak would be laughing at him, but as it was, he hadn’t the opportunity to vocalize any mirth. Instead the Cardassian deftly undid Julian’s trousers and began tugging them down, leaving Julian in nothing but a pair of briefs.

Determined not to be the only naked man in the room, Julian stripped off Garak’s shirt as he was being pulled onto his lap. “You mentioned before that you had male lovers in the past.” Garak stated.

“Yes, a few back when I was at the academy.” Julian replied as he slowly and gently ran his nails over each scale on the left shoulder ridge.

“Mmmm…” Garak sighed with pleasure at the other man’s touch. “Tell me, what things did you do with them?”

“Kissing, touching,” he sucked for a moment on the Cardassian’s shoulder, “oral sex…”

Julian felt Garak’s fingers seize hold of his chin, and tilt his head to look him in the face. “And did you enjoy having another man’s cock in your mouth?” he purred.

Julian flushed. “Yes, very much.” he admitted. _It’s a bit late to be shy._ He told himself as he gave Garak’s waist a squeeze with his thighs. _I’m mostly naked and straddling his lap for god’s sake._

In response Garak slid down his briefs enough to uncover most of his ass and set to stroking the smooth skin. “Any thing else I ought to know about? I can always figure these things out on my own, and your…responsiveness makes it easy enough, but I like to hear you say it.”

“I figured that much out.” The side of Julian’s mouth quirked up into a half smile that was one part amusement and one part fondness. He bent his head and gently nibbled at Garak’s lower lip. “Being fingered feels very nice.”

“Just fingers?” the Cardassian prompted.

Julian let out a little laugh as a particular memory sprang to mind. “Well, that involves a story of two young people who had never performed that particular act before – it was a bit awkward to say the least.”

Garak ran a hand over Julian’s bare abdomen. “Rest assured that I _do_ know what I am doing. It _is_ one of the advantages of age after all – experience.”

Julian intentionally wriggled against him. “I believe you. You only lie most of the time.” He regarded the other man innocently. In truth he had imagined doing all of those things with Garak and found the possibilities incredibly arousing. He bent his head again and kissed him long and softly. “Right now,” he murmured in his ear, “I really want to get you out of your pants.”

“That can certainly be arranged.” Garak smiled. Julian slid off his lap and ditched his briefs, which were at this point uncomfortable and in the way as the other man repositioned himself to allow his Human companion more room. Julian could feel the Cardassian’s eyes on him as he scooted closer and reached for Garak’s trousers.

“Julian,” he felt a light touch on his cheek causing him to pause and look up, “you’re beautiful.” Garak’s had tone changed from teasing to serious and warm.

He tilted his head and kissed the grey palm. “I’m glad you approve.” he replied as he began tugging off his lover’s pants. Garak lifted his hips to aid the Human’s efforts. Julian not remembering that male Cardassian’s kept their sex organ’s sheathed, had one moment of surprise.

Garak, easily reading Julian’s expression, remarked mildly, “We do like to keep our sensitive parts protected.”

Of course, at this point he was very much aroused and therefore not hidden away. “A sensible adaptation.” Julian agreed, as his fingertips brushed against his erection. He marveled at how incredibly soft the taught skin was.

A pleased noise escaped from Garak as Julian’s hand continued to stroke and squeeze. The Human leaned forward, kissing him on the mouth, and Garak reached for him, pulling him closer and running his hands over the smooth expanse of his back and rubbing and squeezing the soft tan buttocks. The man was lovely, absolutely lovely from his dark eyes, to the feel of his bare skin, and the hungry little sounds he made as Garak’s fingers brushed over his cock.

When Julian gently pushed him back against the pillows, Garak obeyed and then tried not to gasp as the young man began covering his belly with wonderful open-mouthed kisses. The lingering touch of soft warm lips and caresses of his tongue set him quivering. Julian moved down his body, nipping gently at the ridges on his hips, and then bestowing the same attention on his inner thighs. Garak somewhat fuzzily reflected that whatever experience he might lack in some areas he was clearly quite proficient in others.

“Yes, that’s it Julian.” he encouraged as the Human ran his tongue up Garak’s length and toyed with the tip. He let loose a little cry when Julian took him into his hot wet mouth; it felt so good. He rocked his hips, trying to be gentle, but his body wouldn’t let him stay still. Not that Julian seemed to mind as he moaned around Garak’s sex and redoubled his efforts. Garak’s world turned to heat and bliss as Julian sucked and swallowed, squeezed and caressed him until glorious release.

Julian sat up and wiped his mouth with his hand and then crawled up the Cardassian’s body till he lay half on top of the other man. Garak could taste himself in the young man’s mouth as he was greedily kissed and rubbed against. He trailed his fingertips lightly across the heated flesh, drawing invisible patterns on the lovely tan skin, feeling Julian tremble at his touch. He firmly rolled him over on to his back, pinning him to the bed. The Cardassian marveled at the feeling of the soft slender body under his own.

“Now whatever shall I do with you?” Garak smiled a tad predatorily as he idly traced the visible shape of muscle and bone that lay just under his skin. Julian attempted to wrap a leg around his waist, but it was caught and pushed forward so that the Cardassian could places kisses along the inside of his knee and lower thigh.

“I need you.” the Human whined.

Garak felt a surge of amused affection. “That’s plain to see.” he replied. He had quickly learned that an aroused Julian was a noisy vocal Julian. It really was adorable to see him so undone.

“Wait a moment, I have just the thing.” The Human made a little frustrated sound in his throat as Garak sat up. “Patience, patience, you’ll be glad of this.” He gave Julian’s belly a pat as he stood and went to go rummage through a drawer. Naturally tending towards organization, it didn’t take him long to locate what he needed. He turned to find Julian propped up on his elbows watching him with one leg drawn slightly up and the other stretched out long and slim.

Seating himself back on the bed, He took hold of Julian’s upper legs and pulled the young man towards and around him, also effectively sending him flat on his back again. Garak kissed the soft lips, letting his tongue play with Julian’s, then sucked several more bruises onto his neck while the Human arched against him.

The Cardassian liberally coated his fingers with oil from the bottle and reached back to find the little opening that could be the cause of much pleasure for the both of them. Garak’s fingertip teased around the outside before slowly working its way in. “Just relax, Julian.” He murmured, though the man underneath him didn’t seem to need prompting. One of Julian’s hands tangled in his hair while his other arm was thrown over the scaly shoulders.

He added a second finger, delighting in Julian’s little moans and demands for more when he located his prostate. Garak found himself hard again – it was impossible not to be in the face of Julian’s enjoyment. He removed his fingers, lifted the narrow hips, opened him and buried himself. The Human was wonderfully warm on the outside, on the inside deliciously hot. Garak groaned, but held himself still for a few moments to allow Julian a chance to adjust before beginning to move in a steady rhythm. A sharp intake of breath, a moment’s tension, and then Julian relaxed again. Soon the two men were moving together.

Garak’s hand made it’s way to Julian’s erection, squeezing and fondling, making the Human’s breath come quicker. “Elim…Elim…oh! D-d-don’t stop – please.” Julian gasped out.

_As if I could._ Garak thought as he reveled in the sound of his name falling from the lovely sensual lips. He moved faster utterly losing himself in the body beneath him and all the attendant sensations that accompanied lovemaking. Julian cried out and bucked upwards as climax took him, tightening around Garak who managed a few more hard thrusts before he too found release.

 * * *

He woke to the feel of Julian’s lips on his, and teasing fingertips running just along the edge of his sheath. He kissed Julian back; his tongue brushing against the Human’s and stifled a moan as one of Julian’s fingers worked it’s way a little lower to brush against extremely sensitive scales.

“You like that?” He inquired, repeating the motion as Garak gasped.

“Yes, very much so, but you have to be careful. The scales inside the sheath are very sensitive and easy to damage.” he warned. This wasn’t something he’d typically allow a lover to do, no matter how good it felt – there was a fine line between pleasure and pain if a partner wasn’t extremely gentle.

“Oh, Julian… that feels _good_.” he gasped out into the young man’s neck, his words slurry, his body alight. Of course Julian would handle him carefully, his wonderful hands were capable of performing complex surgery after all. And that was his last coherent thought as the intense back arching, toe curling pleasure stole away his mind and speech. Usually less vocal than his Human lover, Garak found himself whimpering and moaning, unable to help himself.  He was so hard now, and he tried to hold off unsheathing to give Julian room to work, but finally that power was wrested from him as well, and he slid out into Julian’s waiting hand.

“There we are.” He murmured, rubbing and squeezing as the Cardassian began thrusting eagerly into his hand. Garak moved his hand from where it had been clutching Julian’s bottom, to his jaw, so he could better position him to accept his hot hungry kisses. Finally the wave of heat and sensation crested, and climax came crashing down on him.

He lay for a few minutes wrapped in the Human’s arms catching his breath, waiting for his usually sharp mind to clear itself. He became aware of Julian’s sex poking insistently against his belly and smiled. Garak disengaged from the warm tan arms, and moved his head down so he could nibble and suck Julian’s nipple as his hand crept downwards to return the favor as the young man gasped and squirmed against him.

A little while later they lay wrapped in drowsy contentment, sharing idle caresses. “If I don’t get moving soon, I’m going to be late for my shift.” Julian said with an air of regret.

“And how would you ever explain that?” Garak smirked. “I fear you are right, though. We can’t stay like this all morning.” He sat up, throwing the blankets aside, the air on his bare body making him shiver. He felt Julian’s front press against his back like a living blanket, and he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips.

“But now we have so many mornings to look forward too.” Julian smiled into the silky dark hair, and suddenly the day, the station even, seemed a little bit warmer.

 


End file.
